1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an endoscope image filing system adapted to control recording media en bloc when there are many recording media and image filing apparatus.
2. Related Art Statement
Recently, there is extensively used an endoscope apparatus whereby organs within a body cavity can be observed, examined or diagnosed with a monitor picture by using such imaging means as a solid state imaging device.
In such endoscope apparatus, an endoscope image imaged by an electronic endoscope or the like is recorded in such recording medium as a photomagnetic disc or the like and is used as systematized by connecting image filing apparatus so as to be effectively utilized for a later diagnosis or the like and the system is desired to be easy to use.
In Japanese patent application laid open No.153957/1988 as the first related art example in this kind of system is suggested a system in which an analogue image filing apparatus and digital image filing apparatus can be commonly used. According to this related art, for example, an image high in the importance can be recorded in the digital image filing apparatus and an image low in the importance can be recorded in the analogue image filing apparatus.
Also, in Japanese patent application laid open No.115981/1990 as the second related art exaple is suggested a system in which an analogue image filing apparatus and digital image filing apparatus can be commonly used in the same manner and the recording destination of either of both filing apparatus can be selected from an endoscope apparatus.
Further, in Japanese patent application No.10228/1990 as the third related art example is suggested a system in which a photomagnetic disc in which an image is recorded digitally in an endoscope inspection room is conveyed to a conference room located in a separate place and the image can be read out.
Now, in the above mentioned first and second related art examples, in the system, for one image inputting apparatus, there are each of a digital image filing apparatus and analogue image filing apparatus and a file controller controlling them but there is no counter-measure on the control of data when data are exchanged among a plurality of systems, for example, when another set system coexists.
Therefore, in case a plurality of systems coexist, even if it is intended, for example, to search a former endoscope image to make it a reference for a diagnosis, as the image information is not integrally controlled among the respective systems, the endoscope image will not be able to be efficiently searched.
In the third related art example, it is, described that a photomagnetic disc recorded in an inspection room is conveyed to a separate room, for example, a conference room where the image can be read out. However, no counter-measure is made on the control of photomagnetic discs when the number of inspections increases so much that many photomagnetic discs exist.
Therefore, in case an endoscope image, for example, on a patient is to be searched, in what photomagnetic disc this image is recorded will not be known and therefore will have to be investigated by fitting, for example, respective photomagnetic discs as recording media to an image filing apparatus
That is to say, in the above described respective related arts, particularly in case many of such recording media as photomagnetic discs are present, as they are not controlled en bloc, the system will not be easy to use.